Leur Amour S'épanouit
by Newget
Summary: Only so many things could stand in the way of Sting and Rogue's destined path. At this point, it was just Yukino, but Rogue couldn't let her go. Was it because of shame or stubbornness? Stingue/Side Rokino
1. Chapter 1

**This is the next part in the Amour series, if you haven't read Retrouvailles (the first part/Yukinerva) I highly suggest you go read it.** **Other than that, enjoy reading!**

 **Prompt: "I don't care what others think"**

* * *

 _Leur amour s'épanouit_ \- French phrase for "their love is blossoming".

* * *

Dropping Frosch off to be babysat by any of his guild mates was always an emotional task; he really hated to see his little feline go. It could even be compared to dropping your kid off for their first day at school. Unlike him, the exceed was very social and was always interacting with the guild and strangers in any way possible. A small smile unfurling on his face as he made his way to the train station.

Frosch was happy to find out he was spending the week with Rufus and Lucy. Their hookup was a definite surprise to the guild as most assumed the memory mage was more infatuated with books so he couldn't possibly keep his attention on a woman. When he walked through the doors, the guild was shocked. But Frosch skipped happily up to the entrance of their home, even knocking on the welcoming apartment door. Lector had commented that he wasn't interested in spending the week with them, but the maroon colored cat secretly loved the attention he received from anyone.

"Sometimes I'm glad to get a break from Lector," Sting held his hands behind his head, a large backpack slung over his shoulders. His comment had brought the shadow mage out of his musings, focusing on the irresistible holy slayer next to him.

Dispelling the thought out of his head , Rogue disagreed with him, "I already miss Frosch… I can't believe how independent he is."

A gentle chuckle bubbled from Sting, very nonchalant in his movements. "Lector is so lazy, I have to do everything for him. Leave food out, bathe, and sometimes clothe the little guy."

"That reminds me of a certain someone one," a light chortle came from Rogue as he snidely commented, eyeing the blond beside him. Sting was indifferent toward everything except for fighting and the guild. He was surprised at how diligent of a guild master he had become, even if he slacked off on all their paperwork but that was his job. He had spent long hours working next to his best friend, he was better at the eloquence required with writing. When Sting tried his hand at writing it was a big mess of chicken scratch and jumbled ideas; and yet, Rogue was still glad the man tried.

Attending this meeting would hopefully solidify a new guild alliance, they had been trying for one for so many years. Finally there was light at the end of the tunnel since the events of Tartaros, the Magic Council had come around and better than ever. No more corrupt councilman or horrible policies. The guilds held more power than those who sat in their highchairs; those who were totally unaware of the daily activities and trials mages went through.

Sting gave his arm a light punch, his lip poking out in a small pout. "What's that supposed ta mean?" Oh how oblivious the blond dragon slayer was at times.

Rogue grinned and shook his head, "It was nothing," dodging the man's attempt for clarification, "your exceed just reminds me of a certain person sometimes."

The two came to the bustling platform of the train station, people running to and fro; a colony of bugs trying to escape from the world. Blue-capped and golden starred conductors yelling at those lingering on the side of the platform to move for those exiting the train. Others arguing with places for their bags or the mix up of such personal belongings. The scene brought another small smile to his face, the liveliness of the area moving through him.

Luckily he had bought their tickets beforehand. "Don't worry about it, Sting. We have barely made it in time. Let's hope there's an open cabin." Ever since his eruption at the guild, he had slowly calmed down on their walk. He couldn't tell if it was because of Frosch or Sting's company. A peep hadn't come from Sting about the words he said to Yukino, it made him surprised due to the blond's nosy tendencies.

Giving the conductor their tickets, the two managed to push their way through the crowded carts to the back. It was rows upon rows of sleazy business men, sticky children and their grumbling mothers, teens who were looking for adventure. Smoke permeating through the first class cabins. Nothing ever seemed to change about them. Rogue was very grateful to be able to afford first class now. The smell of charred tobacco and ashes always tended to aggravate his sense, muddling them up.

Second class was much more normal, a nicer atmosphere than the chaotic cabins before. Still busy but in a much more structured and composed manner. The people were polite and let him and Sting slide through quickly.

Pushing through the last door they stepped through a threshold of absolute tranquility. The last cart was the only third class cabin, he thanked the gods that they were able to make it on time. Taking the roads would have stalled their arrival, but he knew Sting would have liked that much more than taking the train. Down the aisle was the last open cabin, the lush red carpet making his feet sink as he travelled further.

Once they settled in he glanced over Sting. They were on the train but Rogue felt like he was missing something, if only he could grasp it. Now that he thought of it, he slipped his hand into his pocket and thumbed over two hard candies. Melatonin and mint candied supplements; it would help them relax on their way to the conference.

This was the only thing missing for their trip. Pulling them out, he held one of the wrapped candies out to the blond. A small scowl formed on the holy dragon's face, one that told him eating the candy would mean death. He always did this when he offered him one, Sting never liked the taste of mint. "If you don't take this you're going to regret it. You know you would rather suffer for five minutes than a couple hours."

Begrudgingly the blond took it, the wrapper crinkling with excitement as it was unveiled from it's hold. Before he popped it into his mouth, Sting spitefully said, "You owe me a round of drinks later." His face twisted with disgust, the slayer's lips puckering as he sucked on the candy.

A small sigh escaped from Rogue's mouth, he always had to act like a child. Why did he always have to throw tantrums over the smallest things. Sometimes Rogue almost expected him to start rolling on the floor bawling like a petulant child. Popping his own hardened sweet into his mouth, he dug through his bag flipping through numerous amounts of papers. This trip would be a good time to catch up on the Sabertooth guild's paperwork. The piles of receipts, job request applications, and other various paperwork were endless; stacks as high as the ceiling sometimes.

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist asmall tingle of electricity jolted through him. Rogue's hand froze, turning his attention to the man seated across from him. "Rogue, relax man. This trip is supposed to be like a vacation, not work away from home."

Sting's full lips curled into his signature smile, showing his rows of immaculate white teeth. The one he flashed whenever he was interested in someone -he shook his head at the thought. This was not something that he should be thinking about. Deep desires poked at his conscious mind, but he pushed the shadow away and pulled his hand from Sting's.

"We're behind on paperwork no thanks to you. We won't stop for another 8 hours, I can get what I have with me completed in half that time." He spoke mildly trying not to incite another fit from his guild master.

Abruptly Sting swiped the pack from Rogue, leaving him dismayed. "Fine, fine. I'll help you with it. We'll get it done so much faster," the blond chattered quickly, pulling random files from the folder.

The shadow slayer scoffed and took the leather bag from him. Sting doing paperwork, that statement never existed until now. But if he wanted to help, who was he to say no. He couldn't help but poke at the blond, "Since when did you take the duty of being a guild master seriously?"

Light laughter erupted from the blond slayer, "I've always taken the role. Who do you think holds all the guild events? Or closes the guild up every night?" He continued to make rhetorical remarks, boosting his already inflated ego. He held his hand over his chest, exaggeration dripping in his voice," Moi."

His small monologue managed to make Rogue chuckle, despite his previous emotions toward the young guild master. The man was never punctual and always forgot dates and their times; he should have expected Sting wouldn't have been ready when the man walked into the guild hall.

"Might as well start on the tax forms then," Rogue said deadpanned, flipping open the folder he had previously picked from the bag.

"You think I know how to fill out a tax form? No way in hell. I'll just work on damages," the holy slayer rummaged through the files he had chosen, shoving those he didn't want back in the bag.

Another small chuckle came from the dark haired mage, he hadn't felt so light hearted in a while. Sting always had this effect on him, "I already know you're good at damaging things. Don't worry about the taxes, I'll handle them."

Now it was the blond's turn to laugh, Rogue's chest fluttering. "You are right about that man."

Rogue nodded and handed the man his favorite ballpoint pen. He never let anyone use it, not even Yukino but Sting insisted on using it always. Just as he, the holy dragon slayer liked the flow when he wrote -not that his writing was the most superb; it was mostly scrawled letters, careless just like Sting.

The duo got into the groove of things, silently filling out the forms. Occasionally having to answer a question inquired by the guild master. He should have already known these things but that was what Rogue was there for.

Propping open a new file mocha ones met his own, unbearably soft and sweet. Yukino's picture was placed on the front, which was extremely odd. No one's profile had been placed in any of the folders he had worked on previously.

Yukino was lain scandalously on a picnic blanket, the red squares making her pale skin pop. His girlfriend was clothed in a white bralette and pink mini-skirt which was too short for her own good. Her leg was positioned to show even more of her slender thighs. A golden "SW" logo printed in the corner of the picture so that it wouldn't mess with Yukino's form. He had seen this before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

For now he ignored the picture, looking over the papers closely, the paper was finely detailed with splotched of gold and silver -delicately etched into the letters looped finely onto the paper, so neatly written he couldn't believe his eyes. Rogue quickly thumbed through the rest of the papers and the one on top was the only one of such delicacy.

Red eyes roved over the paper, finally reading what its magnificence was for. Yet another ball, but for Socerer's) Weekly. This was extremely odd, they never hosted events such as this but at least it explained the photograph of Yukino. Rogue certainly never expected they would either given their reputation. The agency was all gossiping reporters, haughty models, and mages with inflated egos (sounded like someone he knew). An event like this would turn their reputation around.

Although the letter was in Yukino's name, she was allowed an entourage. Of course he would be going as her date, but then Sting would insist on coming. Rogue knew it would be something along the lines of "I'm the guild master and blah, blah, blah." Then the finest lady of Sabertooth, Minerva, would come because such an event would need her presence. Sometimes he thought the two would be good for each other, their personalities matched so well. The only problem is that they were interested in the same sex.

Disaster would be sure to follow, how could they possibly be able to dodge it? Surely he would think of a plan at a better time, now he was focusing on the work at hand. He glanced over the various papers that followed -a long list of rules for the extravagant party. It went on and on, mostly specifying about the items that could be and could not be worn; for the illustrious hosts didn't want any fashion atrocities to be seen.

Not knowing much about the fashion culture itself, this didn't concern him much. All he worried about was the behavior of his guildmates, since they could all be a real pain in the ass.

A series of snaps was rapid fire in the dragon slayer's ears. All he heard was ringing as he looked up at Sting, damn his ears for being so sensitive. "What do you want?" He was not the least bit of happy, Sting knew Rogue hated it whenever he made snapping noises.

"What are ya lookin at? You haven't worked on it at all since you opened it." Blond hair shielded his vision when he tried to look back down at the paper.

Rogue swiped the paper away, his girlfriend's picture falling to the carpet. "Keep your nose out of it, this is for Yukino."

The blond swiped the picture up, his face scrunching in distaste. Blue eyes looked back and forth between the photograph and Rogue, his face slowly growing into a sneer. Emotions of confusion, envy, and most of all hurt were awash in his blue eyes. A storm of hatred unleashed from the depths of his blue orbs. Rogue didn't know how to feel any more.

"So you took a break to jack-off to your girlfriend?" He snarled, lifting the photo up for Rogue to view. Sting's fingers were quivering with barely suppressed repulsion, clenching the photo as if it would grant him some release..

Rogue was taken back by his statement, Sting was crude but he never said anything so drastic. In the calmest voice possible the shadow slayer began to explain, "This folder was Yukino's. I didn't realize until I opened it up and don't ask me why the photograph was in there. I have absolutely no clue." He slowly slid the folder back into the black bag.

Sting crumpled the picture up, and Rogue's heart ached to see Yukino treated so poorly. "So what? Why do you have to take care of her shit? Yukino is a grown adult for fuck's sake. And a Sabertooth wizard, she should be setting a good example of herself." Throwing the photo down, the pathetic ball rolling close to the door. He sat back and with a harsh flick of his wrist brushed the papers from the seat carelessly; scattering them all over the impeccable red carpet. Rogue flinched at the suddenness of it, Sting, however, smiled smugly as if he had won.

Enough was enough.

"My girlfriend has nothing to do with this. Get over yourself Sting, whatever convoluted daydream you have going on in your head isn't going to happen. Why can't you just be happy for me?" He never tripped or fumbled over one word, though Rogue didn't feel as if what he said was true. His heart was split between the two people who mattered most in his life. Two people who had fought for multiple times and had cared for emotionally. Their battle was tearing him apart.

"Get over her," Sting growled out, his jaw clenching. The blond's arms were held taut over his frame as to not become more nauseous than he already was.

Not backing down the shadow dragon slayer sat up, his eyes never wavering from Sting's piercing blue ones. "I love her, and that's final." This whole day was just one aggravating conversation after another and, personally, he didn't know if he could handle it much longer.

A strained silence sat in the small compartment, neither of the two backing down from their previous statements, red and blue orbs continuously clashing as the stubborn mages stood their ground.

The young guild master cleared his throat, a glint of spite dashing through his cerulean orbs. "If you really loved her, wouldn't you have stayed with her today? It is you guy's anniversary after all." Sting shot a bullet straight through his heart, shattering his thought complex. Doubt singed the fringes of Rogue's mind.

"I really don't care what others think of your relationship," his tone held at a higher standing than his own, Sting knew that he had the shadow dragon slayer's attention now. "Just give it up Rogue, I'm tired of waiting." It was his comrade's turn to break, his walls come crashing down

Shortly after the events of the GMGs and the Eclipse he picked up all of Yukino's when no one else did. He certainly never expected it to go this far, but he wasn't exactly sure if he did so gladly either. Shame clutched his heart in a vice grip, squeezing whenever the imaginings of breaking up with the dear celestial mage passed by his mind. Rogue couldn't comprehend the process of going from one relationship to the next so smoothly, but then again, life was never the simplest for those inhabiting Sabertooth.

The esteemed lady coming back was never the turn of events he could think of. Minerva and Yukino's relationship was not a secret to the Twin Slayers. Damn him and his nose, but he wasn't oblivious to the looks the two girls traded. If Yukino wouldn't submit to temptation then neither would he; Rogue knew he was better than that but Sting was too hard to resist sometimes. Especially with this weekend alone, how could he torture himself so like this?

Sting's gaze grew more and more tense as he waited for his counterpart's answer. There really was no correct or good one to give, instead he just pushed it off. "There really is no reason for you to question my feelings." Pushing the holy dragon slayer a bit, "I never said anything about your relationship with Natsu."

Now the blond sat back in his seat, grimacing. Rogue definitely pulled a low blow, but so did Sting. Their argument was petty to begin with, but he understood why it was brought up in the first place. He couldn't deny the feelings he had for the man sitting across from him, so much that maybe if the circumstances were different, then he would give in and lay with him.

An edge was taken to Sting's voice, drumming his fingers against his tanned bicep, "Natsu has nothing to do with this. You know I'm over him now, he's with _Lisanna_." He bit the fairy's name out with venom, clearly not over his tragic breakup. Averting his eyes from Rogue's, he began to look out the window; the scenery passing by a sea of blurred greens.

The dark-haired man sighed, rubbing his temples. As a friend, he dearly loved Sting but sometimes he was the start to all of his headaches. The premise of taking the train was already aggravating enough and Sting not letting the topic fall was making him infuriated. He had already given his answer multiple times, the blond needed to let him go. His feelings for Sting were tucked away into the farthest recesses of his heart, though he was slowly beginning to pervade the space for Yukino.

His feelings for Sting were tucked away into the darkest recesses of his heart, though he was slowly beginning to pervade the vacancy Yukino had been leaving. Was he in the wrong for denying his feelings so vehemently; putting his walls up because of the shame of wanting a man while with a woman? Just as he was struggling to keep up with the celestial mage, his lost interest was found in his opposite. The love in her small glances never made him gush as they did before, their fire living on the last of its embers. Nothing was left to fuel their passion, but he was still very willing to try. But whenever his eyes met Sting's, he was sucked into a chasm of possibility.

The silence grew louder with each passing second, how much longer did they have until their stop? Era shouldn't be too far away by now.

A sigh spilled from Sting's lips, "Sorry, you know I love Yukino too." The question was who didn't love her, everyone was after the celestial maiden at this point -even Minerva. His partner's words began to become shaky, "It's just hard to wait-"

Rogue cut him off, apathy ringing true in his voice, "Then don't." His sharpened teeth were bared when he leaned forward, snarling at his guild master. Sting beating around the bush wasn't making him any more patient with this conversation, it only made him conflicted.

Matching Rogue's stance, Sting leaned in extremely close to the shadow slayer. His hot breath fanned out over the raven-haired man's lips, another growl bubbling from his throat. "I thought you wanted honesty, you hypocrite. All I ever do is what you have explicitly asked for, nothing seems to please your brooding ass. Am I just not good enough?" Sting's statement shot an arrow through his heart, making him regret his previous choices.

The dark-haired man was at a complete stand still. The holy dragon slayer was far from wrong, making the arrow sink in deeper as he contemplated his words. Rogue felt the crumbling walls of his heart -his feelings in overdrive.

At his failure to speak, Sting continued, "If you need time, I understand but," Rogue could only stare at his moving lips, "I need an answer soon." With every word, the distance between the two widened even with their close proximity.

Temptation latched onto him, strangling him in its hold, every logical thought disappearing as Sting's simple plea dug under his skin. Giving in to his emotions, Rogue closed the gap between the two of them. His lips molding into Sting's so perfectly.

Only the blond's lips were empty, his mouth pulled away so quickly he could never register the taste of his lips. All he could feel was sin as the blue eyes looked at him with a burning fire. Gritting his teeth, Sting ground out, "What the hell are you thinking?"

The shadow mage wiped his mouth, so utterly confused, "Wasn't this what _you_ wanted?" Sitting back he felt destroyed, nothing would be the same once they got off this train.

"You have a girlfriend," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "I just wanted some reassurance…" Fisting his hand through his hair, he looked Rogue over with a critical eye. All of his emotions were mixed, the signals they were sending back and forth were tangled with varied expectations.

"That's exactly what I gave you, what else would you have wanted?" Rogue was emotionally drained and bitter. Just as Sting never knew how to please him, it seemed he could never do them same.

The man hung his head in defeat, strands of gold hanging in front of his face. Sting was struggling for words much like Rogue was, how had they come to an end like this? "I… I don't know. You make me so confused at times. I never know what to do any more. One moment I'm begging for another man's attention and then there you are… standing in my way. Not that it's your fault or nothin', everything just leads to you." He rubbed his hands over his pants shakily, Sting's voice crumbling as he spoke.

What could Rogue possibly say, he wasn't the best at comforting others. It was rare for him to be in moments such as this but these were always the ones that mattered most. The shadow slayer held his hand out, his hand twitching for contact. "Give me your hand," he almost regretted those words.

No questions asked, Sting's warm fingers filled the palm of his hand. Rogue wrapped his digits tightly around his own, hoping the comfort would flow between them. Using his other hand, he rubbed the top of Sting's hand and spoke softly, "I apologize. I was frantic and didn't know what to say, you of all people made me at a loss for words and I didn't know how to relay my emotions. I just want you to know that my feelings for you are the same but I do love Yukino. I want to be able to end things with her in the most respectful manner possible but right now, and I don't feel like it's the right time."

With each passing word Sting's head was lifted and it didn't stop until their eyes met one another's. Red and blue were polar opposites such as themselves but their face off was far from over. Rogue moved the bag next to him on the floor, patting the now vacant cushion next to him.

"Now come here Sting. You're looking fairly lonely on that bench over there." A small smile piqued on Rogue's face, while he shifted so there would be more room for the holy dragon slayer.

No words were said as the two got adjusted to one another. Rogue held Sting, laying with him on the red cushioned bench. The Twin Dragons rested for the rest of the train ride, Sting wishing they could stay like this forever and Rogue wallowing in guilt for his conflicted emotions.

Just before they came to their stop, they picked up the knocked over paperwork; somewhat organizing it before it was placed back into the old leather bag. They left the train as if nothing happened, not another word said about their argument or the love they felt for one another.

This was until the day they met under the stars.

* * *

 **My favorite part in this chapter was the fight cx I absolutely loved writing it. These two will be together again in no time. I really appreciate my beta reader, ThisGoldenAfternoon, she was a real joy to work with. Stay tuned for part two! Prompt: Stars**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ongoing cycle of boring meeting after boring meeting with no end in sight. This conference made Sting discover one of his worse nightmares and he was living it every single day. He just wished for the next two days to be over and take that sucky train back to Azura with Rogue. The thought of the shadow dragon slayer twisted his whole body, in a ways equally pleasant and painful. The brooding man was always in his thoughts creeping in at the most unexpected of moments, moments such as this.

Some old guy from Toad Stool was speaking about reward increases. Which was followed by a heavy argument from a couple of the larger guilds. Who made him guild master again? Rogue would be so much more suited for the job but he was in another large meeting room.

He kept his eyes down on his paper, gripping his pen as he doodled on the margin. Small swirls and lightning bolts were drawn onto the piece of parchment, maybe he should become an artist instead of a mage. He would be the best at it, hell, he would he the best at anything he tried. Becoming more determined he scribbled some more on his paper, his tongue poking out at bit from his deep concentration. The black ink spread around his meaningless notes, he didn't understand economics so they were of no importance to him.

His ears perked up from a familiar voice, cerulean eyes looking up on the form of the newest head chairman, Makarov. A small portrait of him would be nice; Sting quickly drew a body and gave him his infamous scruffy hair. To top it all off, he drew a large comediacly large bulbous nose. When he looked back up at the small old man, the noses didn't seem completely right but at least he tried.

An abnormally large mallet slammed down on his paper, Sting sitting up as straight as a board. His pen went flying overhead as he saluted the councilmen in front of him. "Yes sir!" His voice a higher pitch than normal as he looked over the small stout man, that was Makarov. The tiny man had become the senior chair in the magic council after the events of Tartaros due to his title of wizard saint. The Magic Council also needed someone they could trust, so Makarov was really the only option. In his stead, Erza Scarlet became the next guild master not his grandson. It was a shock to most but a welcome surprise, the red head truly deserved the honour.

"Hehe," the old man chuckled, "you seem to be writing down some excellent notes, Master Eucliffe. Would you like to share some of those…" Makarov's attention turned to the paper, a grin almost larger than his face appearing. "Wonderful diagrams with us."

All eyes in the room turned to face the young guild master, his whole body heating up with embarrassment. "Well you see uhhh…" Sting grabbed the stack of papers and held them at a inauspicious length from his body and looked over them, speaking in a louder tone than normal so everyone could hear. "This diagram is not really complete yet," a knowing grin came from Makarov, "I will present it when I'm done." The blond rubbed the back of his neck, beaming a small smile to the circled table of guild masters.

"I see," the old man was really out for blood. "We will chat about this later then young man, I would love to see your ideas." Makarov still stood on the white table, waddling as he continued his previous speech.

"Of course," Sting grumbled but Makarov was too far away to hear. Not like it would have mattered if he disagreed, that perverted old man would find him if he tried to give him the slip.

After the meeting was over, Sting lounged around until the other masters left. This took a longer amount of time than he thought as everyone had to chit-chat. Didn't they all have time to go out for drinks after all the meetings were done?

He sat up on the table, looking over the packet he had received. Most of its contents were lost to him, when would a mage ever have the time to learn the fundamentals of running a business (also known as keeping the guild afloat) and then managing money; he felt as if they expected too much of him. Sting had trouble with these concepts, he knew once he got back to the hotel room the packets he had received today would go straight to Rogue. His partner always knew how to explain things in a way that he would understand.

Sting grew giddy as he thought of seeing Rogue again, even when the man was not in the best of moods. Just the presence of the shadow slayer lifted his soul to new heights, he never understood how Rogue didn't see it. He had always needed the ruby eyed man in his life.

Sting chewed on his inner lip, older couple shuffling out of the conference room. Shifting in his seat, it appeared as if Fairy Tail's previous guild master had left too -leaving him all alone. How rude.

"Sting, my child." Makarov's voice was calling him and Sting turned to see the old man in front of him. It was odd that he not only referred to him as a child but as his own.

The young guild master smiled at his elder, looking down at his figure. He always forgot how small he was in person. "Heya, Makarov. What did ya need?"

Makarov's mustache twitched as he eyed Sting, his hand enlarging to pat the dragon slayer on the back. In a teasing voice, "I just wanted to let you know those 'diagrams' you drew were stellar but maybe you should pay more attention. That would be a nice change for once."

Denying his accusation, the blond shook his head feverishly. "Sir, I was paying attention the whole time! Those uhm… diagrams were just my understanding of the presentation."

A smug grin appeared on Makarov's face as he held Sting's interpretation of how he looked up to his face. "I think I look quite nice, though the nose could have some better work. Hehe."

"How did you get those," Sting exclaimed, swiping the documents from his hand. This made Sting admit to his folly, "Alright, fine. I wasn't paying attention but I did for the first part."

The elderly man chuckled, holding his hand to his chest. "You're so easy to poke at. I didn't come here to scold you but it was just too easy." His laughter was a clacking cackle which was refreshing to the youthful laughter he typically heard in his own guild. "I just came here to say you're doing a wonderful job with Sabertooth. I'm glad my children have such wonderful shitty demons." The old man's brows drooped sullenly at the last words, Tartarus not a good memory for anyone. "You really lead a good group of mages."

The blond was taken back by the councilman's statement, he felt a surge of honor well up in his chest. The great Makarov was complimenting him, out of all the more experienced guild masters here. "It's nothin', old man. It's my newfound duty to protect my friends and guildmates, nobody is gonna stop me even if it's a bunch of lame demons. That's why we went to get our lady."

At the mention of the lady the wizard saint perked up. "How is Minerva doing these days?"

Sting was unsure of how to answer without revealing too much private information. He stumbled over his words, "Well… she is fine but still coping. She's become a much better person since…"

Makarov seemed satisfied with this answer and pulled his mustache between his fingers, rolling the tip between his thumb and forefinger. "I hope she's having an easy time on the path of light, keep an eye on her. The darkness will try to snatch her right back up." With this cryptic statement, Makarov made his leave.

Following the motion of him, the dragon slayer left the empty conference room. The word's deeper meaning utterly lost to Sting, making his head hurt as he pondered on the old man's small speech. Minerva had made great progress in the time since Tatarus, even becoming an idol to the younger mages in Sabertooth. Surely nothing bad would happen anytime soon. And if there was the chance of any evil awakenings, Sabertooth would put a halt to it -they always did.

Makarov was waddling down the hallway and stopped in his tracks, looking back at Sting. "I hope to see you at the party later tonight." The stout old man turned and kept going, his wishes were more like a command.

Like hell Sting was going to go to some party with a bunch of old geezers. All they did was talk about politics, and he didn't understand a lick of it. But if Makarov expected to see him there, then he had to go.

Pushing through the large doors of Era, the greatest star of all was reigning high in the sky. Its great radiant beams granting Sting a highly needed boost of energy. The small pamphlet given to them on Monday held all the dates, times, and information on the meeting the guild masters and their chosen representative would be attending. Pulling the beat up paper from his pocket, Rogue had just started a meeting. He grimaced at the fact, Sting was hoping to buy them a nice lunch.

Walking down the concrete steps a breeze pushed the familiar scent of strawberries his way, a small tinge of iron mixed in. His nose was now leading him toward the intoxicating scent, an armour clad woman sternly speaking to someone. Red hair flowed gracefully with the breeze, turning in small rivulets along the gentle slope of her back. The scarlet color accentuated by the metallic plates adorning her torso.

Sting was always attracted to the color red, it's beauty held the most bittersweet of feelings. Erza's hair reminded him of Rogue's own ruby orbs and he grit his teeth as he thought fondly of the shadow dragon slayer. He really hoped they would be able to have dinner together later.

Taking his eyes off the scarlet beauty, he made his way down the steps; hoping to avoid Fairy Tail's guild master -his stomach was in much dire need of attention.

The blond licked his lips at the thought of all the possible food choices within Era's central market place, he was going to have a great time there. Moving his arms behind his head, a spine-tingling cool hand caught his forearm. Sting groaned internally, he really thought he managed to avoid Erza.

"Sting," the woman's voice in her always mildly serious tone. He didn't really think there was anything important to discuss, but the red head always seemed fixated on the most minute and meticulous of details. "It's nice to see you today. I find it surprising you didn't stop by to greet me."

Sting pulled his arm from her armoured hand, awkwardly chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. Could he really think of a plausible excuse for the great Titania. "Well uhhh… You seemed kinda busy back there. I didn't want ta bother ya, ya know?"

The requip mage's arms crossed over her stomach, giving the blond a hard cold stare. The two had been fond of each other since he was Natsu's ex-boyfriend, but he could never get used to the judgemental stares she would give.

The blond continued to babble under her stare, "Plus, I was just going to get some food. My stomach is literally eating itself."

Her brown eyes lit up and she grabbed his wrist, beginning to drag him off the marketplace. "What a good suggestion, Sting. Getting lunch together is such a marvelous idea."

He could practically feel the sweat starting to form at the tops of his eyebrows, as he was dragged along by his fellow guild master. This situation was something he had never expected out of today but maybe he could get her to pay for the food. It would be a win-win for the both of them.

Shortly after paying (as in, Erza payed for it all) and waiting for the food to be made, the guild master duo found themselves sitting at a small dining table. The marketplace was vibrant and full of various oddities of all kinds of wonders,as was to be expected of Fiore's magic capital. New magic technologies were on display in the crowded booths, every seller trying to catch the attention of those walking by. This did distract Erza and himself on multiple occasions -who didn't want a ring that changed color by your mood? Though he could see the stars in Erza's eyes whenever they passed a weapon's booth. Unlike the blond, she proved quite resistant to the charm of all the shiny new toys.

The metal chair was certainly not inviting as he settled into it, the seat's rusty exterior scratching his arms. He had a large tray of food, stacked sky high; compared to Erza who only had a small piece of strawberry cake. Sting had never seen the red head with anything other than the sweet pastry in front of her -did she ever eat anything else?

Like a pig, he began to dig into his platter of food shoving the street food down into his mouth. It was oh so satisfying to feel his belly fill up with the tasty foods. Crumbs and inedible debris flew about, shoveling his food down into his mouth nonstop . He was sure Erza was speaking but his focus was entirely on the platter of dwindling food in front of him. Sting's throat bubbled up, placing his hand on his stomach in content -satisfaction and comfort now enveloping him. Opening his mouth, he emitted a loud burp everyone around the two looking at them in disgust or amusement.

Sting wiped his face off with a napkin, completely unashamed of his bad manners. Erza's plate was barely touched, only a small bite taken from the spongy yellow cake. "Say 'excuse you', Sting. You would think a guild master would set a better example." She sent a playful look his way, but her tone was serious as always.

Sheepishly he blushed, finally noticing the stares the two were getting. "Yeah… 'Scuse me," he interrupted himself by laughing, "The food was just too good."

Erza nodded her head, placing her fork down beside her cake. Her gaze turned to him, her brown eyes narrowing, "I see, but I need to discuss some things with you concerning your guild."

Sting let out a groan in response, this whole week he had been talking about Sabertooth. Couldn't he just take a break from boasting about how amazing they were? The scarlet-haired woman responded by swatting his hand. "Ouch! What was that for?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his now pink hand.

"Sometimes you're as disrespectful as Natsu," he could tell Erza regretted the words as soon as they tumbled out of her mouth. The dragon slayer's name burned his heart, he never wanted to be compared to his ex ever again. "Please forgive-"

The blond held his hand up, "No need, Erza. I was out of line and you are a woman who demands respect from her audience, ya know. I can give that ta ya, just forgive me for being so… childish." Another word that put him down. He rubbed his hands against his legs, trying to get away from his typical behaviors.

Mocha eyes softened, the air settling into a much more mellow atmosphere. A pleased glint crossed those same eyes and she took another bite of her glorified strawberry cake. "You are very surprising sometimes. It's very admirable to say that of yourself, Sting. I can see why those in Sabertooth look up to you so fondly. You're a great leader, when you really want to."

A smile was latched onto his face from her compliment. Another chuckle slipped from his lips, taking kindly to the guild master sitting in front of him. "Thanks, Erza. I have made a great effort to be better for the guild's sake -we have come a long way."

It really had been, it had been a real struggle to break from the reputation they had previously attained. The were seen as bullies, the unconquerable king of the hill (until Fairy Tail had regained its status), and the new example for all newly formed guilds of the time. Cruelty and viciousness had swept through the guilds in Fiore because of this imaginary competition of being the best, although it had never existed in the first place. There was no such thing as "the best", every guild had its pros and cons. Sabertooth having many negatives but it was perfectly balanced out by the positives, and he assumed that of any other guild.

He started the reformation by kicking members who were stuck in the past or who had a current criminal reputation. Sting welcomed them to come back once they had found the light, but he had a larger group to care for. Then their funds were tidied up and placed in fair order for renovation. He was so proud of the job he did with the guild hall. His last revision was the roles everyone had played in the guild, everyone was equal now and free to do as they choose (as long as it was legal).

A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, as she mindlessly toying with the piece of cake. A true predator always played with its prey, Sting grinned at the thought. "Aside from your occasional mistakes in good choices, Sabertooth is just as good as Fairy Tail. I'm glad to call you guys our companions." They had always been as good as the fairies, or so he liked to think.

His grin turned into a goofy smile, all of it was directed toward the requip mage. She lightly blushed from his smile, it was cute to see the somber mage somewhat flustered for once. The pink tinge of her cheeks suited her features, if he hadn't been so gay, Erza would have been exactly the type of woman he would want. Too bad she was engaged to Jellal, they were made in the stars.

Speaking of those bright, glittery, and wonderful balls of fire, he knew Rogue loved to go stargazing. Maybe he would take the brooding friend out later, they had avoided each other since the train ride to Era. Only seeing one another during meetings and back at the hotel room; having exchaged a couple words between one another but hadn't really said anything to one another.

Leaning back in his chair, he pushed the shadow mage from his head. Deciding the beratement of flattery was unusual from the woman, he poked at her a bit. "Erza, are ya complimenting me for some other reason? I mean, I appreciate it an' all but-"

Her back straightened up, surprise evident on her face. Cutting the blond off, she blurted out, "Why do you think so?"

With his contagious grin widening imperceptibly, he shifted forward and wiggled his nose. Erza shifted in her seat, looking a bit squeamish and he prodded at her more, taking a small whiff of the air. "I can smell that you're hiding something, " Sting cood.

But Erza had an iron will, not giving into his teasing so easily. "Dragon slayers can't smell things like that." She certainly wasn't wrong, but Sting knew that the woman wasn't typically so generous.

Now he bared his ivory canines, nearing her piece of cake with his mouth open. The red head looked so conflicted as he closed in on her piece of strawberry cake, slowly prying her fork from her fingers. "Tell me, Erza or your cake will suffer!" In his great exclamation, he flicked his tongue over the vanilla frosting.

He should have known better than to mess with the Great Titania's cherished food. In an instant, her fork was pressed against his throat and she hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt; brown eyes filled with a burning fire, protecting the delicacy she loved so much. "You play too much, Sting. My cake's honour will not be diminished by your vile tongue!"

"Heh…" Sting was in awe of Erza, no wonder why Natsu had called her a monster. He liked the flared spark she had shown him and he carefully wrapped his hand around her wrist. "I've learned my lesson, Erza! I will never touch the holy grail ever again!" He over exaggerated his words, slowly pulling the fork from his throat -he didn't want to see how much damage she could truly do with it.

Sting slumped back onto the the table grateful that Erza didn't injure him with a fork. He was sure she could do it anytime she'd like. After the scarlet haired monster released her hold on him. With a small huff, she returned to her seat, "This treat is not for someone of the likes of you." Erza pursed her lips, stabbing her fork down into the fluffy piece of cake and shoved the rest of the piece into her mouth.

The blond's jaw dropped, astonished by the guild master's gesture. She continued, speaking while chewing. "I would have rather savored this piece, but you insisted on getting into business," she gave him a hard look, "This involves Sorcerer Weekly."

Ah, yes. That magazine had been up to no good as of late. They had gone from the most reputable source for mage gossip (not that gossip was ever any good, but it was once truthful), to scummy reporters and paparazzi. Every issue was full of blatant lies about the lives of guild mages, new magics, The Council, and mages between those in the guilds. He was curious to know why Erza wanted to talk about it, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth weren't involved with them as much anymore.

"What about them?" Sure he was interested but his tone conveyed his disinterest in the topic.

Erza sighed and pulled a small piece of paper from her magical storage. "As you may know, Lucy worked as an editor and reporter for them a couple years ago. She ran into Jason recently and he gave her this." Carefully she slid the paper across the table, seeming scared to touch it. "It's an article that's going into the next issue."

Plucking the paper up, his eyes started to lazily skim across the words. It started out with the details of Rogue and Yukino's relationship (which he really didn't care for). Then it took a turn, talking about the scandalous affair between the two top women of Sabertooth -Yukino and Minerva. This was the answer to his prayers, but could Sorcerer Weekly really be telling the truth? They could have written about him and Rogue for Christ's sake. Just because they were friends didn't mean they were fucking.

He held the paper to his face for another moment, peering at Erza. "What the hell is this?" Then he slammed it back onto the table with a disgusted flick of his wrist. If this was true, Rogue would be hurt deeply.

Her ironclad hand quickly swiped the paper back up, shoving it into her magical storage space. "I'm not usually one to get into gossip," she paused, deciding her words very carefully, "but this definitely won't be good for Sabertooth; whether it's true or not."

Sting could feel his lips curl in disgust. This could not be true in the slightest of capacities. "Erza, Yukino would never do this to Rogue. This article, is more like a shit stain. I can't believe they would try to tear Sabertooth apart from with something like this." His voice was filled with spite, there was no way in hell he would let something like this be published.

"Right." Erza's eyes flashed with regret, "I didn't mean to insinuate anything, it's just that this… article would boost Sorcerer Weekly's name in the media again. And if this were to coincide with their upcoming ball, then they would get so much coverage."

She was right. Their name had been going down ever since their first mistake -the engagement of Lyon and Meredy. Those two were never together to begin with, but the reporters believed anything that was fed to them. This announcement hurt Lyon's relationship with Juvia, and things had been going downhill ever since. Something about two top mages -Minerva and Yukino- would not only boost their sales but put them in the spotlight once again.

But the dance was a completely different story, if this paper were was to be published before then, there would be absolutely no reason for Sabertooth to show. There would be too many questions, suspicions and judgements. They certainly didn't need any doubt when it concerned the private lives of his guild mates. The way his mages held themselves in their personal lives, there was always going to be misgivings in life but this would put their own reputation at stake.

Sting leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. He didn't want this to affect anything but he had to face the facts. If this story was already in the works then there was no way it wouldn't be published. "Once I get back to Azura, I'll make sure to talk to Lucy about this. I'm going to make sure this doesn't make the front page."

With that said, he stood and left. There would be no other discussion about what had fallen into his hands. It was his duty to protect Rogue, and Sting wasn't going to take any chances when it came to his heart.

Shit was going to hit the fan soon if he didn't stop this. Maybe he could let Rogue know without telling him directly.

* * *

Rogue was assured by his best friend countless times that they didn't have to dress for this party, yet everywhere he looked was a nice cocktail dress or a buttoned up dress shirt with slacks. Holding his glass, he nudged Sting, "I think the right phrase to use right now is 'I told you so.'"

The blond scoffed and lifted his hands in exasperation, "That old man said it was a party. How was I supposed ta know that all these old geezers would play dress up?"

Rogue took a lengthy sip from his glass, disinterested in Sting's whining. "We are in Era, Sting. Everything here is always held to the highest standards, so naturally, this would be turned into a cocktail party of sorts."

"Your head is too small to hold that big of a brain. You should be guild master instead, ya know." Rogue rolled his eyes, the first couple times Sting suggested that he should take his place as Guild Master was a good confidence booster but now it was just annoying. Though being in the holy dragon slayer's presence was always calming to him.

Rogue was about to comment on Sting's remark, but a woman with billowing green hair came sauntering up to the both of them. Her face was plastered with the latest makeup brands, an unruly blend of colors and foundation. He never knew if she trying to pose as a drag queen, but her blending and eyebrows were always so horrible. She was known to everyone as Sorcerer Weekly's hottest new reporter (hot as in still in progress), Lulu Nimby. A name as ridiculous as the woman standing in front of him.

"I thought reporters weren't allowed into prestigious establishments," Rogue said rather sarcastically, unhappy to see her.

Overly large pink nails pulled a pass from her bra, waving it in front of him. "As always, I have a pass, Rogue Cheney. I just have a few questions for you and your _partner_." Lulu's shrill voice mockingly emphasized the last word, a pen and notepad appearing in her hand.

Sting beat him to the punch, "Get outta here. If we were interested in answering questions we woulda've come right to Sorcerer Weekly." His blue eyes flashed with dislike and hesitance, that was certainly odd.

"Oh, please," she dragged out, those same pink acrylics flashing in the dim lighting. "I only have a single question. It won't take long, I swear on it."

Even though it was only once question - and seriously, how bad could that be? Sting interjected once again. "Nope! We aren't accepting any questions at the moment. I'll only repeat myself once, get outta here Nimby." Sting's over-protectiveness was catching Rogue off-guard.

As nicely as possible, Rogue nudged Sting.. "I can take a question, but there won't be any follow-ups. You better make this one question count. Knowing you, I can tell you came prepared with far too many."

A pleased smile formed on her lips as she flipped through her pink notepad. "No, it's ok, I really did just have one question." Her eyes lit up with a mischievous deviance once she stopped flipping through the pad. "I just wanted to know how your anniversary with Yukino went. I assume you two went out before you came to Era with Sting."

Sting looked at Rogue, his gaze sending an unsettling feeling down his spine. "Ya really don't have ta answer this. You know they're just going to make it something more than it is."

The blond wasn't wrong, but it would look worse if he didn't answer. Rogue completely downed the rest of his drink, the question making a jab at his heart. Setting the glass down, he answered truthfully. "We didn't do anything, our train ride was scheduled midday. I did make her some breakfast, even if I failed miserably."

His comment gained a fit of giggles from the green haired reporter, her pen scribbling away at the small pad. "Uh huh… Anything else you want to let me know? Like morning time loving, or the gift you bought her?" Lulu sounded like she was on top of the world with the information she just gained.

"No follow-up questions," the shadow slayer completely dismissed her. Rogue really wasn't interested in what was to come from this, and he took another glass of champagne from a passing server. "I'm sure you have other people to interrogate."

Her red contacts masked her disapproval, and she frowned. "Be like that then, I guess I do have other people to get the scoop on." Her ridiculous heels clacked crudely, hardly blending in with the crowd as she walked away.

"I think we should leave…" Glancing over Sting, the dark haired mage could tell he was anxious about something.

Rogue nodded, making his way toward the bar's doors. "It is getting very stuffy, I think I'm going to take a breather. You look like you could do with some fresh air too."

Sting nodded and quickly pushed through the doors, the cool November air enveloping the duo almost immediately. The night was far from being young, the bright street lamps lighting their way to the hotel. Era was slumbering, those still awake emitting soft snores from the beast of a city. Walking along the cobblestone path, small puddles of water whispered to the sky and called for a greater fulfillment. Large gray clouds forming over the city, hiding the jewels of the sky. Not one bright diamond shining beyond those dull walls. He wished they would bring him another form of comfort, the darkness filling his thoughts with doubt.

He followed Sting, but soon realized that they were not on track to their assumed destination. He was leading them somewhere far from their hotel room. The blond was a good distance ahead of him, his feet eagerly yearning for a place that wasn't made of stone. "Sting…" He quietly called, setting his pace faster.

The orange rays of the burning street lamp tinted his hair a melodramatic yellow, Sting huffing as he stood still. Rogue, brushed his hand against the man's shoulder grazing the small tendrils of hair on the back of his neck. He could feel the blond shudder, shakily intaking a small breath.

In a soft tone Rogue spoke again, "Are you ok? You seem to be going for more than a walk." It was always common for Sting to go for a stroll in order to get his frustrations out but this was much more than usual.

The smallest inclination of Sting's head was his agreement. "I'm fine. I'm just taking you ta this place I found earlier this week." His voice wasn't lively, it had taken on the toll of recent events.

"Alright." His blue satin gloved hand was open, Rogue's own hand itching to fill the emptiness. He reached out, but Sting began to walk again. "Where are you taking us then?"

"You'll see," now Sting held a small amount of playfulness in his tone.

Rogue was surprised when he was led beyond the streets of Era. The serenity of the surrounding forest filled him with a calmness, the leafy boughs singing soft melodies with the accompanying winds. Enchanted with a dark green shine, small june bugs lighting their path up a lofty hill. On top the sky had opened up, the stars shining down on them. Brightly they twinkled, welcoming the duo in their holy presence. Sting smiled just as wide as those sparkling jewels, his expression more beautiful than anything Rogue had seen before.

The said man turned and gestured to the grass, "You wanna sit for a bit? I had a feeling that you might like it up here." The stars reminded him of Yukino, but he pushed her from his thoughts.

Tugging the small string situated around his neck, his cape came undone. Rogue laid the fabric on the grass and sat upon it, patting the space next to him for Sting. "You're like a magnet to these types of places." Rogue chuckled, warmth spreading through his side as Sting plopped down.

"Nah, I think I just have the knack for finding beautiful places, things too. The shinier the better." They both were now laughing, the air warming up too. Sting nudged Rogue, his finger pointing to the sky. "Like those stars, I think you call that one the little dipper."

He shook his head, "No that's the big dipper. You see how the smaller spoon is under it?" Rogue used his hand to point out the two constellations (the only two he could identify). He had amassed knowledge galore, but his interest had never lain in the stars -only the one next to him.

In awe, Sting grinned and pointed at another set of jumbled fragments of white jewels. "Ya know what that one is then? It kinda looks like a man."

Rogue couldn't really see anything, blaming his inactive imagination . It was rude to point at people, but if it looked like a man… He believed Yukino mentioned him once. "I think you may be talking about Hercules." The only Greek hero to be put in the night sky, as legend had it. Someday he wished to be recognized in such a way.

Sting brushed against him as he sat back, head tilted up to the embroidered firmament. His blue eyes closed, a small hum of delight coming from his throat. Those same stars illuminating his tanned skin, making him glow. An ethereal being in his presence, someone so far from his touch but so close.

"You ever take Yukino to a place like this? I bet she would love it."

The words rolled off his tongue so casually, the atmosphere seeming to heat up, a small burn rising in Rogue. The shadow slayer shifted to give them some much needed space, the stars dimming from the question.

"No, I don't believe so. We went to a museum once…" He took Yukino wherever they wanted to go, she didn't ever mention sitting under the stars. Maybe he should have asked, she really would have loved this. He grimaced and shoved his hands into his lap, the itch growing greater.

That same gloved hand taunting him by being placed so close to his leg. The tanned skin then flashed to a much more slim and pale hand, one he knew so well. Those hands had touched him in the most affectionate and sensual ways possible, there was no way he could betray them. But when he looked up at the stars, he felt a tug he had never felt before. Something that assured him of different possibilities.

All their luminescence was cascading onto Sting, feeding into him as a great spotlight. Sting coated in the cheerful cries that hailed from the large sky, a lackadaisical smile swiped across his mouth. He was basking in their light much as Rogue was from their absence.

Beautiful…

A serene expression a mask until those blue eyes bored into his own. Sting grinned and waved his hand in front of Rogue's face. "Cat got your tongue? You started to stare off into space all the sudden."

Caught in the act, his cheeks were buzzing to life and he shook his head. "Sorry, you just made me think of Yukino." No, it was the two of them but this wasn't the time to complicate the situation. The train ride was a rollercoaster of emotions, he couldn't face those feelings again right now.

Sting's face went unreadable, and Rogue internally cringed. The blond turned away in deep thought, still bathing in the night's light. "Ya ever believe people could be written in the stars?"

Every internal alarm was set off, Rogue's entire being frazzled by his inquiry. Sting wasn't so articulate, but he knew exactly what the holy slayer meant. Looking back up to the sky, the burnette dwelled on the question. He was never much of a romantic, so he never thought of such stereotypical ideas. It was mind-boggling that it was presented to him in the first place, Yukino never mentioned anything like this before.

Now the cat really had his tongue. "Uhm… In this magic filled world, maybe." His answer was broad, but he didn't want Sting to get the wrong idea.

"I think it's a yes or no question, Rogue."

He was foolish to think Sting would take what was originally given. He always pushed for more and that was one thing he loved about him. Desire, passion, a fire that was always burning… things that were lost to him and Yukino.

"There is a possibility…" Who was he kidding? "Actually, I believe it can be true." Rogue smiled, his body surging with a happiness he never had known.

Sting had the same look on his face, love sweeping down from it's high position. The two had fallen from those glittering jewels from above, this he knew to be true.

"Someday people will see the two of us up there." Sting proclaimed, standing with those same stars by his sides.

Rogue nodded, a pleasant silence accompanying them as they meandered their way through the streets of Era. Coming to the consoling darkness of their once empty hotel room. The night was dark and light, much as the magics contained within the two mages.

* * *

 _ **To be continued in...**_

 _ **Enfin Ensemble**_

* * *

 **Sorry there wasn't much Stingue interaction, but I hope you loved what I wrote for them. Rogue was always in Sting's thoughts, so that has to count, right? xd I dearly love this ship and I hope to write more in the future for them. This concludes my entries for m/m week. I thank ThisGoldenAfternoon for betaing (: She helped sooooo much. Be on the look out for the next chapter of my Minlu, Binding Ink. o; Feel free to comment/leave a critique! ~3 Newg**


End file.
